User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Folby, the Magiforger
Folby, the Magiforger is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Gameplay Folby is a support-tank who is entirely centered about his passive Ascadium Armor. His kit features extensive control over the armor, and Folby can achieve various effects by attaching it to allies or enemies. His primary role, however, is giving the armor to his allies for extra sturdiness. * Ascadium Armor is a two-part passive. ** The first part describes his unique asset, the Ascadium Armor that is his pride. He passes it on to his allies to give them extra armor and magic resistance, though it gives him incentive to build armor in particular. ** The second part is the potential offensive use of his armor. With help from allies, Folby can attach the armor to his enemies as well, allowing them to gain damage off of Folby's armor build. * Ascadium Shard is Folby's core ability. It's a simple projectile with a slow that is fired from the Ascadium Armor, giving Folby strategic options depending on where he fires it from: himself, his -lane partner, a ... * Armor Migration is key to Folby, as much as Ascadium Shard, as it is Folby's way of passing the armor to his allies. Its extremely short cooldown makes the skill very flexible. * Abnormal Magnetism is Folby's positioning ability. He can use it to reposition himself or displace an enemy depending on whether the armor is attached to Folby himself, an ally or an enemy. Folby can reposition on his own, but also has access to a creative W-E combo to create a fake . * Ascadium Maiden is a difficult-to-land but rewarding ultimate. Landing it requires maintaining a skillshot tether for second, but it applies a long slow and creates a period of huge vulnerability for anybody facing off against autoattack-reliant champions. The stun and damage for merely managing to attach the armor are already a good reward, but optimizing it requires a dive to use the armor to the best of its ability. Abilities Folby has an Ascadium Armor that is attached to him by default. Allied champions the Ascadium Armor is attached to gain armor equal to and magic resistance equal to . Folby does not gain magic resistance by the effects of Ascadium Armor. |description2= Whenever the Ascadium Armor is 1500 units away from Folby or more, it blinks and attaches itself to him. |description3= Basic attacks from an allied champion the Ascadium Armor is attached to and Ascadium Shard also mark enemy champions for 4 seconds (champion damage refreshes the mark's duration without adding marks). The mark can stack for up to 3 times, at which point the mark detonates and the Ascadium Armor attaches itself to the enemy for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage equal to of Folby's armor}}. Basic attacks and abilities from Folby and his allies also deal extra magic damage equal to of Folby's armor}} to an enemy the Ascadium Armor is attached to. While the Ascadium Armor is attached to an enemy, Folby cannot apply marks. }} |details1= }} Folby produces a metallic shard from the Ascadium Armor and fires it in target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and applying them a that decays over second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 mana |range = 800 |speed = 2400 }} |details1= }} Folby attaches the Ascadium Armor on target allied champion or himself, giving them a shield for 3 seconds. If given to an allied champion, they are shielded for an extra . The Ascadium Armor will remain attached until the target moves out of its leash range or if the shield is broken by enemy damage. |description2= Folby cannot shield the same champion twice within a certain period of time. If the champion that the Ascadium Armor is attached to has been applied the shield within this delay, Armor Migration may not target them. |description3= If the Ascadium Armor is attached to an enemy champion by the effect of Ascadium Maiden, Armor Migration is replaced by Chains of Fortune. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 30 mana |range = 675 }} |ability2= The Ascadium Armor aims in the direction of all enemy champions nearby. second later, a metallic chain is fired from the armor in each targeted direction, attaching itself to the first enemy champion it hits and dealing them magic damage. |description2= The chains remain attached for 3 seconds, slowing the target by 10%, and the bearer by 10% plus 5% for each chain attached beyond the first. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 mana |range = }} |details1= |details2= }} Folby gains increased movement speed while walking towards the Ascadium Armor as long as it's not attached to him. |description2= Folby creates attractive force between himself and the Ascadium Armor. This ability cannot be cast if the Ascadium Armor is attached to Folby. |description3= If the Ascadium Armor is attached to an allied champion, he dashes in their direction instead. Dashing through a champion with a shield from Armor Migration grants Folby the same shield. |description4= If the Ascadium Armor is attached to an enemy champion, they take magic damage and are 325 units towards him instead. |leveling = |leveling3= |leveling4= |cooldown = |cost = 40 mana |range = }} |details1= }} R= Folby fires the Ascadium Armor in a line from its position, dealing magic damage to enemy units it collides with. If the Ascadium Armor comes into contact with an enemy champion, it attaches to them for 12 seconds, dealing them magic damage and them upon attaching. |description2= As long as the armor remains attached to an enemy champion by the effect of this ability, Folby can attack the target from a range of 525, causing the armor to spin and deal the attack's damage plus bonus physical damage in an area of 125 around the target. |leveling = |text2= magic damage}} of Folby's armor}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 mana |range = 1000 }} |details1= }} |-|Old R= Folby fires a tether in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy units it collides with. The tether attaches itself to enemy champions and them by 10%. The tether will be broken if the target is over 1500 units away from Folby. |description2= If the tether is maintained for second, the Ascadium Armor attaches itself to them for 12 seconds, dealing them magic damage and them upon attaching and them for 10% as long as it remains attached. |leveling = |leveling2= |text2= }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} | }} Lore Hide= |-|Lore= Folby is the last descendant of a long line of swordsmiths, the Saphran family. Living in the catacombs of the Demacian capital, the clan lives in utmost secrecy, furiously guarding its secret. The art of creating the mysterious alloy they named "Ascadium" is an arcane art, passed down from the elite to the elite, and it can only be done in the magical underground fountain that thrones at the center of the family's domain. Life underground has never bothered Folby: he was so dedicated to unraveling all the secrets his family held that he spent more time inside the library studying the secrets of magiforgery than outside playing with other kids. No secret stored in other various Demacian libraries' grimoires struck Folby's fancy as much as the ones that sneered at him from right below his eyes; those that were so close, yet so far. By age 20, Folby had proved himself a worthy heir to his family, enough to be present at various diplomatic meetings within Demacia. While he kept a calm and impassible smile, Folby was detached emotionally, his mind focused on his craft. As his passing of age ritual for his 21st birthday, he requested a party around the fountain that was the clan's pride, hoping to prove himself in front of everyone as the next head of the clan. However, by the end of his forging act, the mass of the magical ore he managed to create flowed onto him. Many thought Folby would die in the fury of melted unbreakable ore, but the mass flowed around him without touching him, instead forming an armor that floated around him. Folby was elevated to a hero within his family and instantly drafted into Demacia's military. Folby took his art to the next step on the battlefields, as he proved able to manipulate shards of his armor independently. As the battles went on, Folby grew physically as well as mentally, becoming physically stronger and coming up with new ways to use his unique gifts, as well as becoming an able communicator. After his mandatory service, Folby went back to his country, and immediately started writing down his secrets for the future generations, but this wasn't a task he could complete yet: his unique services and talents caused the military to call him back. While he insisted to dedicate his life to more intellectual pursuits, Folby has to do with part-time, as his people need his help. |-|Expanded lore= (Thanks to GreenMoriyama for providing a few background elements) Within the catacombs of the Demacian capital lie secret arts and crafts few above the ground even know of. Furnaces with a supernatural aura, crystals and ore of otherworldly allure, and other mysteries in its likeness constitute the underground domain of the secret House Saphran. While the name Saphran is seen - albeit sparingly - on a few insignias of metalsmiths of various qualities, this only hides the elite of their elite, who are able to craft an ore that has since become legendary, known as Ascadium. The art of crafting Ascadium is a gift passed along the clan from the best of a generation to the best of the next, and it can only be performed at the foundry that thrones at the center of their domain, blessed with a fountain of shining golden fire. The Saphran domain - both physical and intellectual - is furiously guarded by the clan, whose potent weapons wielded by their fire-marked sentinels scare away all but the most desperate. Folby has never been bothered by the underground life that his family. From his youth, he surrounded himself with books, spending time inside of his family's library. He was completely dedicated to his dream: becoming the next Ascadium-smith. While he occasionally played outside with friends, Folby remained distant, only trying to impress people in hopes that his growing talents would be noticed early. In his search for the key, Folby broadened his horizons and went searching for cues inside other books, but even the highest-class libraries had no grimoires that would entice Folby quite as much as the ones that sneered at him from within his family's domain - they were so close, yet so distant. Folby persevered in attempting to be the next vessel of his family's art. At age 10, Folby was done in his apprentice studies and was admitted early into his clan's Grand Smithing Academy, as his drive impressed his would-be teachers when he showed the set of cutlery he had made himself. With the new environment came a sense of fulfillment: he had made a step towards his end objective. With this came an extra drive, as Folby strove to shine over the competition. For his 15th birthday, Folby created an exact replica of the clan leader's Ascadium sword, an artifact famed within the clan for having seen a hundred years of service. At this time, it was declared that Folby would inherit the title of Head of House Saphran. He was entered within the clan's elite guard and attended meetings with the head of his clan. Despite maintaining an impassible smile from the start to the finish, Folby felt absent in these moments that felt unfulfilling to him. He was never heard speaking up, and many found him unfit for politics. He himself recognized his lack of interest in talking, and his preference for constantly bettering himself in his art - it showed that Folby's creations were getting more and more elaborate and precise. At only 20, Folby was already head and shoulders above the rest of his clan in his art. For his passing of age ritual at his 21st birthday, Folby requested to hold a party at the clan's sacred fountain. His plan was to make the last, most iconic of his birthday masterpieces. Anybody else would have been refused this right, but Folby, the prodigy, was allowed this right. He spent a day gathering his material for what he hoped would be the spectacle of his life. After the party, Folby introduced the clan to "his contribution to House Saphran's history" - yet another massive magical forgery act. Within the fury of the sprouting fire, enchanted metals and runes fused, swirling around in what looked like a fireworks show. At the end of his act, the ore flowed into the air and shaped itself. When the ore suddenly jolted around Folby and had surrounded him, the clansmen panicked, sure that Folby would suffocate, suffer deadly burns or be melted by the Ascadium mass falling onto him. However, the alloy formed shapes around Folby, forming an armor that floated around him. Positively shocked by Folby's unprecedented achievement, the clan elevated Folby to the rank of hero and drafted him to the Demacian military. For all his legendary status underground, Folby was back to the status of petulant upstart when he had to integrate within the mass of the surface-dwelling Demacians. His unprofessional attitude and his leniency were chastised by his superiors, and his relatively frail constitution meant that he often needed help to survive. However, as time went on, Folby grew and found his own way to contribute to Demacia's campaigns. Two years only were needed for Folby to grow from an uncommunicative liability to a unique asset, as he fought by dispatching pieces of his armor and controlling them independently. He had found success in numerous stronghold defenses and escort missions. However, his disgust towards killing even Noxians and his inability to accept some lines from the Measured Tread without internally cringing remained, and at the end of his mandated three years of service, Folby returned to his clan's secrecy without much fanfare. The horror and deaths he had seen in 3 years made him painfully aware that even he was not eternal; and the moment he set foot on his home turf, he secluded himself within his library, writing for several days on without sleep, then getting a day of rest. For months, he maintained this self-harming lifestyle, desperate to leave something for the future to remember him by. Months later, he was yanked out of his sleep by a Demacian official on behalf of Prince Jarvan IV. Folby was being called back to military service, but even though he had been absent for less than a year, the time he spent writing 20 books of interspersed autobiography, forging techniques, and political pamphlets had left him in a terrible shape. Folby originally intended to refuse using his bodily state as an excuse to keep writing, but the words "for the sake of your well-being, Sir" convinced him otherwise. Folby felt that he had to continue his duty towards Demacia's people without sacrificing himself. As he comes back to the surface, Folby regrets only one thing: the fighting occupying some time he could use for more constructive purposes. Change Log to . ** Allies are shielded for an extra . * Abnormal Magnetism ** Now grants Folby movement speed while walking towards the armor if it's not attached to him. * Ascadium Maiden ** Tooltip clarified. ;09/12/2016 * Armor Migration ** Armor Migration is replaced by a new ability when the Ascadium Armor is attached to an enemy by the effect of Ascadium Maiden. * Ascadium Maiden ** Removed tether. ** Folby now fires the Ascadium Armor from its position. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ** Magic damage increased to from . ** Stun duration reduced from . ** Folby can now attack the enemy who has the armor attached to them by this ability, dealing physical damage in an area around the target. ;08/12/2016 * Armor Migration ** Shield increased to from . * Abnormal Magnetism ** Self-cast. Folby now cannot cast the ability if he is carrying the Ascadium Armor. ;02/12/2016 * Armor Migration ** Shield armor scaling modified from to . ** Added an on-target cooldown of to the shielding effect. A champion that has been shielded in that delay and still carries the armor may not be targeted by this ability (this avoids wasting mana). ;28/11/2016 * Posted }} Category:Custom champions